Love at the Drive In
by StephyLyanne
Summary: My first story so please be gentle. (/.\)What happens when Soul and Maka confess to each other at the drive in... Has been edited, so sorry to all who have tried reading it as one LONG paragraph. My sincere apologies.


I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. (/.\)

* * *

><p>She looked at me with the biggest green emerald eyes and a questioning face. I didn't even realize I had been watching her instead of the t.v. this entire time. I turn away feeling my cheeks heat as I blush. So uncool. She pokes my ribs and says, <em>"Soul, what were you looking at?" "Nothing Maka."<em> I say trying to conceal my reddening cheeks. How can I admit to her I was thinking how beautiful she looked in her sun dress. And I can only imagine how deadly her Maka-Chop would be if I told her of the not so clean thoughts I was also having. She knows he had something on his mind, but he'll never tell her without force, and by the way he was blushing she knew it was going to take a lot of force. _"Look at me Soul,"_ is all she said and I held my breath as I turned to face her. Crimson eyes met emerald ones as she just said, _"Well?"_ I finally let out the breath I had been holding and just gave her my sharky toothed grin. _"What are you talking about now Tiny-Tits?" _Her face blushed bright red and her eyes burned with such animosity. Needless to say I didn't even see it coming, but I sure as hell felt the Maka-Chop and it hurt like a mofo! _"Dammit woman! Why are you so mean?!" Because you were being an ass!,"_ she simply stated. She knows that I don't mean it, but she hates and loves when I tease her. I look at her with mock hurt in my eyes and a sad puppy dog face, and she can't help but smile at how goofy I look. She put's her forehead against mine and looks me straight in the eyes. _"What were you thinking about Soul Eater Evans?" "Honestly?"_ I ask. She nods her head and sits back up so she can listen to my words. I smirk when I feel my cheeks blush again. _"I was thinking how beautiful you look today Maka. You look stunning."_ I had to look down. I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. I was blushing so much by now, my face felt like it was over heating. She had just been sitting there quietly this whole time, she never uttered a word. When I finally look up I could see that she was blushing like crazy as well. _"I'm sorry Maka, I wasn't trying to embarrass you." _I say softly. She just smiles shyly at me, but on the inside all she can think is **He likes me? That can't be true. This is Soul, my best friend, my roommate…my other half. **She will admit to herself that she has liked him for such a long time already, but to think that Soul could feel the same way is beyond belief. She knows one thing for sure, she needs to stop blushing before he figures it out. **Why isn't she talking now? **She's been watching me, but she seems to be roaming her thoughts. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. **Dammit Soul, what were you thinking. **She finally blinked and simply asked, _"Soul, do you want to go to the drive in tonight?"_I was shocked. All I could do was nod my head and say, _"Sure."_ An hour later we were at the drive in waiting for the movie to start. It was a horror movie. My favorite, Maka's not so much. The movie hasn't even started and she already looks scared out of her mind. They made small talk, all the while I tried to forget that I ever told Maka that, but Maka was hoping that he will bring it up. The movie started with some woman running and screaming like hell. Maka was already sitting right next to me holding my hand tightly and cuddling into my arms. This was normal to them as they always watched movies at home like this, but for some reason my heart was racing and the smell of her shampoo was intoxicating. **What the hell is wrong with me , and why all the sudden do I feel weird. **I never noticed how perfect she is and why am I suddenly having all these images of Maka and me laying in my bed? I have to stop this before she notices that I'm getting "excited." Make watches Soul's face as he seems to be having an argument with himself. She's not sure why but he won't let her put her legs in his lap like she usually does. Hmmm. _"Are you ok Soul?"_ Crimson eyes turn to her in surprise and she sees a fire in his eyes that she can't explain. I smile my sharp toothed smile at her and say, _"Not really sure Maka. I'm just thinking too much I guess." "About what?" _I smirk and say, _"If I told you then I'd have to kill you." _She can't help but giggle, but she is still very curious. **Maybe he's talking about what he told her earlier at the apartment. **_"Did you really mean what you said about me being beautiful?" _My eyes widened and my face has turned a cherry red color. How can a 19 year old woman make a 20 year old man blush so much? _"Yes Maka I really meant it. You really are gorgeous…Even if you have tiny tits." "You like them!" _Maka practically screams at me and she instantly blushes. _"Yea I do." _She stares at me thinking, **Does he like me or does he want to get laid?! **_"What is it with you tonight Soul? Are you just trying to get something out of me, because if that' s the case then just take me home." _She tries to sound assertive and dominant, but her voice cracks and she has tears in her eyes. I am stunned. Maka looks hurt like if I just slapped her across the face. I pull her in for a hug and she tries to resist, but she gives in when I look into her eyes. Crimson eyes met emerald eyes again and she just melts into me. I whisper in her ear, _"Maka I like you so much…I'd even go as far as saying that I love you." _She goes wide eyed and I put my fingers under her chin and lifts her head up, I then place my lips on hers. I feel her shiver against me and that's enough to make me shiver too. They feel like their souls have become one. I start to kiss her harder and she returns the kiss. She feels his tongue on her bottom lip begging to be let in. She allows it and their kiss deepens. The movie has been long forgotten during their little make out session. Maka loves this feeling, and she's happy to know that Soul loves her just as much as she does. They both stop and pull away to take a much needed breather. I look at Maka with a big smirk and say very cockily, _"So I guess this means you like me too huh." _She smiled softly and punches me in my arm. _"Ouch." "That's what you get idiot." _We both smile at each other and decide to just leave since we've already missed more than half the movie anyways. We go grab a bite to eat and head back to our apartment. When we get there we decide to just relax on the couch and cuddle together, but Maka can't help but think that she feels something in Soul's lap that she really wished wasn't there right now. I know that I am a little excited but I can't hide it. That hot kiss had really turned me on bad, but I really don't want to scare Maka. I decide that the best thing to do would be to put a little distance between us so I tell Maka that I am going to go to bed. _"Goodnight Maka, sweet dreams." _I kiss her cheek as I say this and she just gives me a shy smile. She goes to her room also, but she's only in there for about 15 minutes before she finds herself in front of Soul's bedroom door and knocking on it. I was already in my boxers laying in bed, but I can't sleep. Im restless, I have been staring at the ceiling trying to calm myself to go to sleep. The I hear a little knock on my door. _"Maka? Come in, it's open." _She pokes her head in and spots me in bed looking at her as wide awake as she is. _"I thought you were going to sleep Soul. Liar!" "Hey I said I was going to bed, never said I was going to sleep yet." _I say with a smirk. _"Smart ass." _She says in between giggles. **She looks so cute in her pajamas. **Short baby blue shorts and a little white tank top. Her hair is down from her usual pigtails. I just want to have in my bed holding her, kissing her, and maybe a couple other things that make me blush. How does she do that without even saying a word? Maka can see Soul blushing a little, **But why? **_"Is it ok if I sleep with you tonight Soul?" "Why?" _I mentally kick myself in the ass for even asking her that. She probably would just leave back to her own room now. _"I mean yeah, sure. Are you ok Maka?" _She's not sure why she wants to be here, she just knows she wants to be close to Soul. _"Yes, I just…" _She trailed off. I smirk and get up out of bed, only then do I realize that I am standing in only my boxers. She giggles as I try to hide my shame. She walks over and hugs me and all my embarrassment is gone. She goes to lay in my bed and I lay next to her. We fix ourselves to where she is laying on my chest and my arms wrap around her. I can't calm my heart beat, or my blushing. **We have laid like this before, even slept in the same bed all night. I love being able to hold her all through the night, but there's something different about tonight. **There is a sort of heat between them and I know that she can feel it too by the way her breathing is accelerating. She can't calm her breathing no matter what she tries. Her body feels excited, but she doesn't know why. Maka lifts her head to see Soul smiling with his eyes closed. **He looks so content with being here with her. **If only she knew what kind of images were going through My head. _"Soul what are you smiling at?" _She looks at my eyes as they pop open. _"Crap. I didn't even know I was smiling, and why are you staring at me Maka. So uncool and creepy." _I say with a smirk. She tries to get up to pin me down, but I am quicker than she is. I pull her under me and hold her arms with one hand and her legs with the other. We are both cracking up at how slow she is, but as soon as our eyes meet, they lock onto each other. I let go of her legs and place my hand on the side of her face admiring it and smiling at her. She blushed at my touch and I lean down to her lips and kiss her for the second time tonight. Maka kissed me back and as I let go of her arms so I can hold on to her body, She puts her arms around my neck and she plays with my Snow white hair. Their kiss is timid at first, but becomes more passionate and when I finally gain access to the inside of her mouth our tongues wrestle with each other and the kiss becomes heated. I have my hands at Maka's waist and as I slowly put my hands under and lift her shirt she moans into my mouth. I slowly move my hands up her torso and move my mouth down to her neck and I kiss and suck on her skin leaving a little mark. Marking her as mine and I can't help but smile and groan at that thought. She's in her own exstacy and she feels dizzy, but she doesn't want him to stop. She pushes me and I roll over, now with Maka sitting on top of me. I look at her with wide crimson eyes and smile sheepishly. She smiles back and blushes bright red and bends down to kiss me and slowly she goes down to my neck. I am stunned that Maka is repeating what I did and at how good it feels. She sucks on my neck and I moan, I love this feeling. I call her name ever so softly in between my moans. _"Maka." _I start to lift her shirt and my hands linger on her chest area. It's then that I realize that I'm scared. We are both virgins and I don't really know what to do now that I realized what we are really doing. She see's the fear in my eyes and whispers in my ear, _"I'm ready for this, but if your not I understand. I can wait, Soul." _I blush again, how uncool is a guy who's scared to have sex. Wait that's perfectly ok. Who wouldn't be afraid, right? How cool is Maka for being so understanding though. Her saying that gave me all the confidence I need. I pull her shirt off completely and admire her half naked form. She has a slim waist and her body is a beautiful shade of tan. I also notice she she has a belly ring. **When did she get that? **_"You're so gorgeous Maka." _I get up and lay Maka down again and start to kiss her neck again and slowly place my hands on her breasts. She's moaning softly and smiling to herself. I love the way her face looks, it's just turning me on more. I play with the top of her pants and rub her thighs slowly and Maka feels herself getting excited. She wants him, and she doesn't want to be teased anymore. She looks at me with her big emerald eyes and I look back with bright crimson eyes. Both unblinking. _"Are you sure you're ready for this Maka? I don't want to force you." _I look down after saying this expecting her to want to stop and I wouldn't stop her if she didn't want to continue. She places her hands on my cheeks and lifts my head up and says, _"Yes Soul, I'm sure. I'm ready for this." _I kiss her again all the while I start to slip off her baby blue shorts leaving Maka in only her white bra and polka dot panties. I smirk at her panties and say, _"Polka dots Maka, Really?" _She gives me a slight Maka-Chop not wanting to get Soul mad. _"Don't act like you don't like them Soul." _She says while sticking her tongue out at me. I just smile, **She's just so damn cute. **I slowly undo her bra and pull it of. Maka quickly shields her chest with her hands. I don't rush her, I simply place a hand on hers and kiss her again, passionately. I more my hand on hers and use her own hand to massage her breast. My other hand is playing with the top of her panties. I run her thighs and slowly rub her through her undies. I can feel myself shaking and she giggles at my nervousness, but I can't help but feel nervous when I feel her wetness. I'm not going to lie…I'm scared as hell. I can feel my boxers getting tighter and I don't think I will be able to wait anymore. Maka is blushing at how her body reacts to just his touch and his kisses. She feels dizzy with pleasure and can't concentrate as all her senses are assaulted seemingly at once. She pulls my hands up to her breasts and she actually lets me touch her chest while her hands pull at my boxers. I respond instantly without hesitation. I pull them off and watch as her face blushes and she wears a look of amazement as she gazes at my member. She slowly reaches up to touch it and softly caresses it and smirks when it jerks in response. Safe to say that I'm blushing like a mad man as she giggles. _"It's so weird…I'm scared Soul." "Geez thanks Maka, and don't worry…so am I. If you ever want to stop ust let me know and I won't be mad I promise. I only want to make you happy." _We both smile at each other and she blushes as she says, _"Really? You would stop just because I asked you to?" _ I kiss her softly and nod my head as I smile at her beautiful face. Her smile instantly grows and she wraps her hands around my neck and starts to kiss me with a passion that came out of nowhere. She pulls me down on top of her and I kiss her back knowing that she really wants this just as much as I do, no matter how scared we both are. I wrap my hands around her waist and slowly slip my fingers into the top of her panties and start to pull them down. Once they are finally off I touch her sweet spot, and as I slowly rub it Maka starts to squirm. I look down at her and gaze right into her eyes. _"Ready Maka?" "Yes Soul. Be gentle with me please." _I give her a gentle smile and she smiles back at me before she places a little kiss on my lips. I place myself at her warm entrance and start to slowly enter her. She winces and squeals in both pain and pleasure, it hurts her but if feels so good at the same time. I freeze, not wanting to hurt her and she reaches a hand up to my face and says, _"It's ok Soul, just surprised me a little." _She gives me a sheepish smile as her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. I nod, not really sure if she's lying so I won't feel bad or if it really isn't that bad of pain. Either way it scared the shit out of me. _"I'll try to go slow and not hurt you so much ok Maka?" _She smiles again and nods her head. I reach my face down to hers and place little kisses on her lips then I move to her neck and suck on it a little as I pump into her and slowly pick up speed. I feel when her hymen tears and she yelps in pain with little tears in her eyes. I freaked out. So uncool,right? _"Maka I'm so sorry." _I can't help but choke up a little, I don't like seeing that pained look in her face. She simply says, _"It hurt a lot more than I thought it would, but I'm fine Soul. Please don't stop." _She looks at me pleadingly. I look at her questioningly and she pulls my head down, wrapping her arms around my neck and she kisses me with so much want. That all the motivation that I needed, and I start to pump into her again. Faster and Faster. Maka is moaning uncontrollably, and I am groaning into her mouth as I kiss her. She reaches her climax a second before I do, we both just lay there with me on top of her and her laying under me panting. I pull out of her and lay next to her. We are both too exhausted to talk, and we just lay there in a comfortable silence. She looks at me and I kiss her again. I just realized how much I love kissing her. I pull her towards me and wrap my arms around her body. I whisper into her ear, _"Maka, I love you." _She turns to face me and she smiles as she says, _"I love you too, Soul." _We fell asleep in each other's arms with big smiles on our faces. When I wake up in the morning I open my eyes to see that I still have my arms wrapped around Maka. She is sleeping peacefully and doesn't even stir when I kiss her head. _"I love you so much Maka." _She smiles and says, _"I love you more." _I blush realizing that she had been awake this whole time and then smirk to myself. I wrap my arms tighter around her naked body and sigh. I have the girl of my dreams and she loves me too. It can't get any better than this.


End file.
